Confusiones
by rosazul
Summary: Historia YAOI, Ikki X Hyoga. Debido a malos entendidos la relación esta en peligro de terminar. Shiryu desea mas que nada en el mundo consolar a Hyoga. Mas adelante contendrá Lime.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, únicamente los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia.

Se trata de una historia yaoi (amor entre varones) Si usted lector se siente ofendido por este tipo de lectura, evitese el disgusto y no entre.

Capitulo 1

Desde hace aproximadamente un año Ikki y Hyoga vivían como pareja. Al  
principio todo era miel sobre hojuelas, sin embargo en los últimos meses el  
carácter de Ikki ha ido cambiando y tal parece que nada de lo que hace Hyoga   
le agrada, aunque el santo de Cignus se empeña en hacer lo mejor para que la  
relación funcione.

Desdichadamente, esta situación ha provocado en Hyoga una gran confusión y  
dentro de la misma el ruso se siente sumamente triste, solo y desorientado,  
por lo que ha buscado el consejo y la amistad de Shiriu, lo que a la larga  
va a resultar en malos entendidos entre Hyoga e Ikki.

Esa mañana, para variar, tuvieron una pelea.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Es tu desayuno ¿No te gusta?"

"¿Cómo va a gustarme, en principio esta frió, los huevos tienen demasiado   
aceite y porque me serviste café en lugar de jugo?"

"Lo siento Ikki, es que se me hizo un poco tarde para irme al trabajo y lo  
preparé a la carrera"

"Pues para la próxima vez mejor no prepares nada, dijo Ikki molesto y se  
levantó de la mesa sin siquiera haber probado un bocado. - Me voy a   
trabajar."

Después que hubo salido, Hyoga, todavía sorprendido por la actitud de Ikki  
se sentó en una silla del comedor, se cubrió su bello rostro con las manos y  
comenzó a llorar.

"¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal? Trato de que Ikki esté contento pero no  
le doy gusto con nada."

Entonces escucho el reloj que marcaba las 8.00 a.m. y se dio cuenta de que  
se estaba haciendo tarde para irse a trabajar.

"Genial, ahora además de todo voy a llegar tarde y seguramente me van a   
regresa."

Salió corriendo todavía con los signos del llanto en sus ojos. En el  
camino se encontró con Shiriu que también se dirigía a su trabajo, pero  
éste, entraba más tarde por lo que iba caminando sin mayor preocupación.

Al divisar a Hyoga que esperaba en la parada del autobús se apresuró a  
alcanzarlo

"Hola Hyoga ¿Cómo est... ¿te sucede algo?"

"No, porque lo dices, dijo el rubio nervioso"

"Bueno, al parecer estuviste llorando"

"No, no es nada. Hay el autobús ya se ha tardado. Definitivamente me van a  
regresar", dijo Hyoga tratando de cambiar la conversación

"Bueno, si te van a regresar, mejor no vayas. Te invito un café ¿Ya   
desayunaste?"

"En realidad no" dijo apenado, y era verdad, pues después de la escena de la mañana, no había podido pasar bocado.

"Entonces vamos"

"Pero..."

"Ningún pero, vamos. Y diciendo esto lo tomo de la mano hasta llegar a un  
pequeño café de chinos."

"El lugar no es muy bonito, dijo Shiriu, pero la comida es excelente."

"Gracias"

"¿Qué deseas pedir?"

"No estoy seguro"

"Entonces voy a pedir por ti ¿esta bien?"

"Si"

"Por favor dos número 2 con café con leche"

En seguida, dijo el mesero con cara de oriental.

"Ahora si. Dime pequeño ¿Qué sucedió?"

"No fue nada especial es que no sé que le sucede a Ikki, últimamente no puedo  
complacerlo con nada."

"Dime Hyoga ¿has hablado con él sobre esto?"

"He tratado, pero siempre que intento hablar con él cambia la conversación.  
En realidad creo que ya no le interesa y tal vez ya no quiere vivir conmigo  
y..y... (nuevamente las lagrimas amenazaban con inundar los bellos ojos azules  
de Hyoga)"

"Tranquilízate, dijo Shiriu apretando su mano. Ahí viene la comida. Vamos a  
desayunar y después me acabas de contar."

Al salir del restaurante Hyoga se encontraba más tranquilo

"Muchas gracias Shiriu, estuvo delicioso en verdad, y ya me siento mejor.  
Oye ¿no tenías que ir a trabajar?"

"Bah, no te preocupes, por un día que falta no se va a ir a la quiebra la  
compañía. Que quieres hacer"

"En realidad no lo sé"

"¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa, ahí podremos platicar más tranquilo, dijo, si  
quieres."

"Si, creo que es lo mejor, en realidad siento que necesito hablar con  
alguien porque ya no puedo más."

Después de caminar algunas cuadras llegaron al departamento de Shiriu. Era  
un lugar pequeño pero acogedor, decorado de una manera muy sobria, bien  
ordenado y limpio.

"Ponte cómodo. ¿Deseas beber algo?"

"No gracias, estoy bien"

"Bien, dijo Shiriu y se sentó al lado de Hyoga. Cuéntame pequeño"

Hyoga tomó aire para darse ánimo y poder contarle a Shiriu como se sentía.

"No sé que pasa. Desde hace algún tiempo Ikki ha cambiado mucho, se molesta por todo y me hace sentir como un bueno para nada y eso me lastima mucho. Yo lo quiero y deseo  
arreglar la situación, hablar con él, saber qué esta sucediendo, pero como  
te dije, cuando trato de abordar el tema él cambia la conversación o   
simplemente me deja con la palabra en la boca y se da la media vuelta."

"Dime Hyoga ¿crees que Ikki te esté engañando?"

"¿Engañando? No, no sería capaz"

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Creo que si"

"Piénsalo, la situación es bastante extraña"

"Es cierto, pero Ikki nos sería capaz de hacerme esto. Shiriu, estoy  
desesperado no sé que hacer. Ayúdame."

Y diciendo esto se abrazó del dragón y comenzó a llorar. Shiriu acariciaba   
el cabello de Hyoga mientras lo sostenía con sus fuertes brazos. Desde hacía  
mucho tiempo estaba enamorada de Hyoga, pero al conocer la preferencia del  
ruso por el fénix, había decidido hacerse a un lado para que el cisne  
pudiera ser feliz con la persona que había escogido.

Mientras pensaba en todas las veces que estuvo a punto de confesarle su  
amor, se dio cuenta de que Hyoga se había quedado dormido.

" Mi pequeño Hyoga ¿Cómo es posible que el imbécil de Ikki no aprecie todo lo  
que vales? Yo quisiera hacerte feliz, pero sé que no me amas, así que voy a  
hacer lo posible por ayudarte, porque lo único que deseo es que seas feliz. "

Tomo a Hyoga en sus brazos y con mucho cuidado lo llevó a su habitación, lo  
recostó en su cama, lo arropó y salió, no sin antes contemplar el bello  
rostro y esbozar una sonrisa.

Salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se dirigió a la sala. Tomó el  
teléfono y marcó un número.

"Si, habla Shiriu. Necesito hablar contigo. Urgente. No ahora no puedo.  
Si, esta bien, te veo ahí a las 8.00. Adiós."

Colgó el teléfono y se asomo a la habitación. Hyoga todavía no despertaba,  
así que se fue a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. Ese día se iba a  
esmerar en prepara algo delicioso, pues nunca antes Hyoga había comido en su  
casa y quería darle una sorpresa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Después de la llamada Shiriu se dirigió a la habitación. Hyoga todavía dormía y parecía un ángel.

"Hyoga" llamó dulcemente. "Despierta pequeño"

"humm" ¿Qué pasa?

"No quisiera que tengas más problemas con Ikki por mi culpa. Tal vez sea hora de que te vayas"

"Qué hora es Shiriu"

"Van a ser las 2.00"

Hyoga se levantó de un salto y toda la modorra que tenía desapareció al instante

"¡Es tardísimo!"

"Lo siento, debí haberte llamado antes"

"No es tu culpa, la verdad es que estos últimos día no he dormido bien por estar pensando en Ikki. Estaba cansado"

"Shiriu sonrió y acarició el rostro de Hyoga con el dorso de la mano"

"Me apena tu situación y quisiera ayudarte"

"Ya lo has hecho escuchándome. Tengo que irme"

"Hyoga"

"¿si?

"Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, o un lugar donde quedarte..."

"No te preocupes Shiriu, las cosas van a arreglarse"

"De todas formas, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo"

"Si, lo sé. Gracias amigo"

Después de eso Hyoga se retiro. Afortunadamente su casa no quedaba muy lejos, así que llegó en pocos minutos y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Ikki"

"Ikki ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

"¿Dónde estuviste todo el día pato, llamé a tu trabajo y me dijeron que no habías ido, llame a la casa y tampoco estabas. Estaba muy preocupado"

Ikki se acercó a Hyoga y lo abrazó. Hyoga respondió al abrazo con todo su corazón. Hacía mucho tiempo que Ikki no se mostraba afectuoso con él, además de que se había preocupado porque no sabía donde estaba, y de la manera más inocente le contesto.

"Estuve en el departamento de Shiriu"

Ikki se apartó bruscamente

"¿Qué demonios hacías en el departamento de esa lagartija?"

"Es que se me hizo tarde y lo encontré en la parada del bus, me invitó a desayunar y luego fuimos a su departamento para conversar"

"Si, ya me imagino la conversación que tuvieron" Dijo casi gritando y echando chispas por los ojos

"¿Qué es lo que te estas imaginando" Hyoga comenzaba a molestarse también

"Bah, no vale la pena ni siquiera molestarse por eso" Ikki se dio la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"¿a dónde vas?"

"No es de tu incumbencia pato"

"Por supuesto que si"

Sin responde Ikki tomó su chamarra y nuevamente se dirigió a la puerta.

"Ikki, yo te amo, pero esta situación ya me está cansando. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te sucede? Tu no eres así, yo sé que también me amas pero no puedo comprender tu actitud y me lastimas"

"No tengo tiempo de hablar ahora. Tengo un compromiso"

"¿Un compromiso? ¿Con quien?

"Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia" Y diciendo esto salió de la casa dando un portazo y dejando a Hyoga mas confundido y triste que nunca.

"Tal vez Shiriu tiene razón", pensó "Pero no puedo creer que me engañe. Tengo que aclarar esto, pero no sé como hacerlo"

Se quedo toda la tarde pensando sin llegar a encontrar ninguna solución. Repasó mentalmente los sucesos de los últimos meses, y por mas que pensó no pudo encontrar ningún detalle que indicara porque Ikki había cambiado tanto. Las horas pasaban e Ikki no regresaba. Su desesperación y celos que antes no había conocido iban en aumento. Al final tomó el teléfono y marco un número...

"Habla Shiriu, ahora no me encuentro, deja un mensaje después del tono y me reportare lo antes posible...biiiiiiiip."

Colgó sin dejar ningún mensaje. Estaba cansado y con dolor de cabeza, así que fue a acostarse y al poco rato se durmió.

Eran las 8.00 pm y Shiriu entró en el santuario"

"Hola, gracias por recibirme"

"No hay problema ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

"Necesito un favor. Necesito que vigiles a Ikki un par de días y me informes lo que hace cada momento, con quien se encuentra, en donde, etc"

"¿Al fénix? Va a ser algo difícil, pero trataré de hacerlo"

"Gracias por no preguntar nada"

"No te preocupes, para eso son los amigos"

"Otra cosa. No quisiera que nadie se entere"

"No hay problema, yo me encargaré"

"Gracias. Ya tengo que irme"

"Entonces te veo en un par de días para informarte"

"Si, pero si notaras algo extraño o que te pareciera urgente, entonces llámame de inmediato"

"Esta bien"

"Adiós"

Al amanecer Hyoga se dio cuenta de que Ikki no había venido a dormir. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

"Esta bien Ikki, si así lo quieres, así va a ser" pensó Hyoga. Con el corazón encogido por el dolor de la decisión que había tomado recogió rápidamente todas sus cosas y llamó a Shiriu..

"-Hola habla Shiriu"

"-Shiriu, soy Hyoga"

"- Hola Hyoga ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"-En realidad no...quisiera saber si puedo quedarme unos días contigo"

"-Si, no hay problema. ¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte?"

"-No es necesario. Estaré ahí en unos minutos"

"-Esta bien. Te espero"

En cuanto colgó tomó una hoja de papel y escribió una carta. Después salió y se dirigió a casa de Shiriu.

A los pocos minutos Ikki llegó a su casa.

"HYOGA"

No hubo respuesta

"Qué raro ¿dónde se habrá metido ese pato. ¿Seguirá dormido?"

Subió a su habitación y lo primero que vio al entrar fue la mitad del closet completamente vació. Comenzó a revisar los cajones de Hyoga y no encontró rastro de su ropa. Poco a poco la desesperación se iba apoderando de el. De pronto se fijo que sobre el buró de su lado de la cama había una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad. La tomo y comenzó a leer:

"Ikki: Durante los últimos días he intentado hablar contigo sobre lo que te sucede, pero veo con tristeza que no tienes ningún interés por aclarar las cosas. Quiero ayudarte pero me excluyes y no dejas que me acerque. ¿Qué te esta sucediendo? Tu mejor que nadie sabes cuánto te amo, pero no puedo permitir que me sigas lastimando de esta manera. Te dejo para que aclares tus ideas y puedas tomar una decisión libremente y sin presiones de ningún tipo. Si amas a alguien más, espero que te sepa hacer feliz, aunque sé que nunca nadie va a amarte como yo lo hago. Hyoga"

Algunas letras se no estaban claras, pues se veía que durante su escritura Hyoga había estado llorando. Fénix arrugó la carta y la lanzó al suelo. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y apretó los ojos con fuerza. No permitiría que las lagrimas asomaran a sus ojos.


End file.
